


Colors of the wind

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Quarantine is pretty boring, but it brings up memories for Emil. Memories that cause him to start singing.Everyone knows singing always requires a choir though.





	Colors of the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lalli refuses to be your savage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354624) by Oemelmuff. 



> Hi People! Here I am with another Quarantine Ship-story! There's some Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish and Icelandic in the story, but the story title should help you figure those parts out.  
> Oh, and if there's anything wrong in the languages, _please_ tell me so I can fix it. I just grabbed the text from the internet and since I can't speak them I have no idea how correct they are (except the Swedish).
> 
> Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!

Emil flipped through the pages of the book, but didn't read it. Water was splashing against the hull of the ship and he listened to it. It was soothing, a memory from a time he couldn't remember. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes.

” _Du tror att jag inte förstår dig.”_

The words that left his mouth was barely audible. A song his mother had sung for him when he was young. A song he had heard his grandmother sing once before she passed away. 

_”Du har sett så många platser, ja visst det har du nog.”_

His voice slowly got stronger, his gaze turned towards the ceiling. 

" _Du vet hur allt ska va, och trots det så tänker jag...”_

" _Hvers vegna þú veist þó svo undrafátt, undrafátt..._ " 

Reynir's voice distrupted Emil. He got up from the bed and went up to the door, tried to spot the icelander. 

" _Þið þykist geta eignað ykkur landið_ " 

It sounded weird in the foreign language. He leaned against the door, listened to it. Reynir did not have a perfect singing voice, but it was slightly better than Emil's. 

" _Sjálf jörðin metin dauðra hluta safn._ " 

" _Men berg och träd och allt du har omkring dig...”_

Reynir paused a second too long, but then his voice cut through the door again. 

" _á sér líf, á sér anda, á sér nafn._ " 

" _I tror at alle fremmede er fjender._ " 

Both Emil and Reynir flinched when Mikkel's loud bear-voice echoed across the corridor. 

" _Og behandler naturen som I vil._ " 

Emil put his hands over his ears in an attempt to close the sound out. Reynir responded by raising his voice. 

" _En reynir þú að feta' í ókunn fótspor_." 

Emil decided he could also. 

" _Kan du lära med ditt hjärta här och nu.”_

Sigrun peaked up in the room across from Emil's and ran to the door, slammed her hands into it. 

" _Har du noen gang hørt ulven hyle natten lang?_ " 

Sigrun didn't sing as much as shouted and the other three glared in her direction but she wasn't deterred. 

" _Sett gaupen smile i sitt stjernespinn?_ " 

Before Sigrun was able to continue a soft voice interrupted. 

" _Voitko laulaa äänin jylhän isävuoren?_ " 

Four jaws dropped to the floor. Lalli leaned against the wall to Emil's room, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. 

" _Värit tuulen pystytkö sä maalaamaan?_ " 

There was a sadness in Lalli's voice, Emil could hear it. He glanced at Sigrun to see if she heard it as well but she was busy preparing to jump in again. 

" _Värit tuulen pystytkö sä maalaamaan?_ " 

Emil snuck up to the wall, slid down next to it and tapped at it. Sigrun started shouting again, but there was a light tap back. He closed his eyes, relaxed. The dream had been going on for a couple of minutes when Lalli arrived. 

”You okay?” Emil asked. 

Lalli sank down in the couch and fiddled with his hands for a while. Emil offered him a slice of the cake but Lalli shook his head. 

”It...” Lalli's eyes looked out the window, avoided Emil. ”It was Tuuri's favorite song.” 

”Ah...” 

Emil looked at the cake, put it on the table again and sat down next to Lalli. Silence, Emil didn't know what to say, Lalli didn't seem to want to say anything. 

”...how...” 

”Her mother taught it to the three of us.” 

Emil could admit when he was wrong and he was happy Lalli wanted to share something with him. 

”I couldn't understand what was so great about it, but Tuuri...” 

”Yeah, I can see why it'd speak to her... Do you... want to finish it?” 

Lalli shook his head, leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Emil pulled at his pants, looked at Lalli and looked away again. 

”I'm sorry I brought it up.” 

”Why?” 

”Because it hurts you.” 

”Not your fault”, Lalli leaned forward again. ”I don't mind.” 

”My mother used to sing it for me. I... The water reminded me about her. I think.” 

"Do _you_ want to finish it?” 

Emil flinched as he remembered how Mikkel had butchered it. 

”...not any longer, no. I can't sing anyway.” 

”I liked your singing.” 

Emil blushed. Lalli leaned back again. 

”Was sincere. Honest.” 

Lalli looked at the ceiling, then at Emil. 

”Very gentle.” 

Emil leaned back as well. His cheeks were still red and he tried to not look at Lalli. 

”Thank you.” 

He looked out the window instead, watched as the snow piled up against the trees, as the fire kept burning, as the snowflakes kept dancing in the wind. He listened as Lalli helped himself to some cake, but neither of the two said anything, there wasn't anything to say. Emil's fingers tapped against the window, his lips forming inaudible words. 

" _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers._.." 

Emil's voice started out quiet, whispering. Lalli looked at the cake, then leaned against Emil's shoulder and Emil's voice grew stronger. 

_”The heron and the otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other..._ " 

Lalli took a shaky breath. Emil wanted to quit, but he wanted to continue. 

" _In a circle...”_

Lalli's hand grabbed Emil's, Lalli's voice joined Emil's. 

" _In a hoop that never ends._ " 

Lalli hugged Emil's hand, then let go and got up from the couch. 

”We should wake up.” 

Emil looked at Lalli, nodded, but didn't say anything about the wetness in Lalli's eyes. He watched as Lalli walked out through the door, woke up in his room again. He stretched and tapped twice on the wall. Mikkel, Sigrun and Reynir were still singing and he almost didn't hear Lalli tapping back. He smiled and rested his forehead against the wall. 

" _Kan du måla allt med färger i en vind?”_

 


End file.
